Erma Williams
Erma Williams Erma is the main protagonist and main main character of the comic series "Erma" (Duh), she is the Daughter of the Human "Samuel Williams" '(Human Father) and daughter of the Yokai ghost "'Emiko Williams" (Yokai Mother). She is a twin image of her mother self image in every way, as in very long hair, yokai abilities, appearance, personality (Slightly) and other abilities. Erma is described as a young ring girl, but just for sake of saying, is a copy of her mother. She is niece to Williams family and Yureimoto, as well as the oldest cousin to Emily Williams, Mitsu and Momo Yureimoto. She also is the owner of the Williams family undead dog "Siris" (Named of an Egyptian god of death). She is also a Half Human/ Half Yokai girl, sharing both natures as one. Although she knows very little of the prior events that take place in her parents life, she soon finds out the truth as their "Family Reunion Arc" shows her unknown relatives from Emiko side, as well as her other race. 'Background/Personality' At the start of the story, Erma is a young girl around the age of 8 years old attending elementary school. Erma is a kind hearted, intelligent and very sadistic young unique child. Erma like her Mother and Father holds a big heart for family, friends and other species. She deeply cares and loves her Mother and Father, finding her Mother a great inspiration and teacher in her yokai abilities, and also finding he Father a pure and well trusted human, but most of the time she tries to spook him, in which Samuel has gotten the hang about when she will attempt that (Example: Samuel typing in his bedroom as E'rma' creeps up behind him, but catches her in the act as soon as she is within hands reach, he doesn't even have to look, he can sense it going to happen, I think) In terms of human, she shows a human characteristic of a humanoid appearance, having the traits of a human anatomy from her father, mixed with other properties of from her mother. In terms of yokai, she is mostly a copy of her mother, sharing the abilities and gifts as a child from a human and yokai. Erma lives a easy going life with her friends, family and other species that she encounters. Erma is very energetic in many of her antics and abilities, wanting to express and explore the very yokai child she is, although these abilities due lead to a lot of destructive day to day activities she does, but everyone accepts that, because that who she is. Erma despite being very chaotic and destructive like her mother, holds a soft and kind personality, wanting to hang out with friends, have fun with mythic creatures, going to school and enjoying the company of her crush "Connor". Erma is a very curious young girl, wanting to see the wonders of the world beyond "Blair Wood" but settles with "Blair Wood Forest" that inhabits many strange and unique wonders and creatures. Erma is very energetic on many of her activities that her mother shares and teach's her, she also has a very protective side from danger, as well as a "Short temper and tolerance", when something endangers someone that she is close with or something that would bring her harm, it triggers a sort of "Wrathful Demon" moment, that express her anger an wrath at anything that attempts something she sees as a threat, which leads to the idea, she has yet to fully control herself and her yokai powers, but calms down when things are in the clear. Erma is overly protective of her social life and personal life, social life she is seen scary and non colorful to many things young girls at her age would enjoy, instead she express them in summoning demons, drawing magical graphs on the ground, Disfiguring her self, ripping skin, body parts and organs from her self and showing a evil intent side of her self. But in her personal life its vice versa, she enjoys a kids show known as "Warrior unicorn princess", has many dolls that still have intact body parts, and also enjoys cute small things. she may have a devil in her but she also holds a unseen pure and innocent girly side of her self, the only ones that know about her secret personal life is Samuel, Emiko and Felicia (Erma's babysitter). Although she is half human and half yokai, kids around her age do find it a bit scary and odd, but come to accept that because of the unique and very cool things Erma can do. Erma close friends are Emily, Miko, Sylvia, Sidney, Terry and Connor. All of which do find her scary at times, but are the few children around her age that are not (Sometimes) scared of her abilities, but find them very cool. Emily, Miko, Sylvia and Sydney are all females like Erma, so they tend to get along pretty well as a small and very friendly group, Terry and Connor are both males with different outlooks with being a friend to Erma, Terry wanting to see what cool and exciting adventures that await him (But sometimes is in over his head) as well as getting back at Erma with day to day ways of making trick plays on her (But always fail in the end, I mean just look at the snowball one) and Connor having a friendly bond as well as enormous crush on her, to which Erma shares the same feelings, which indicates that Erma wants the same relationship her mother and father hold as a marriage couple, that and Connor seems to be the only male (Not sure yet) who wouldn't mind a future with her. Another close friend but is seen as a big sister to Erma (Being the only child can be lonely) is Felicia, a babysitter to Erma as well as sister too Sylvia, Felicia is a "Steel courageous" teen that isn't frightened at the least of Erma's attempts at scaring her, but instead finds it funny. Erma and Felicia hold a big and tight sisterly bond, despite difference in races, Erma seeing Felicia as a big sister, and Felicia having found another younger sister. In conclusion, Erma may hold a very creepy and bloodthirsty personality, but is actual sweet and innocent young yokai, living life with responsible parents, great friends (All Human, creature and Outer worldly aliens) and has a long life filled with possibilities and discovery. However, Sometime down the road, she and her family go on a family trip to japan to visit her yet acquainted kin the "Yureimoto's", and to see japans wonders, which she heard and read about the many creatures that live there, and thus becomes excited for the trip, but little did she know about the true events that are about to take place. Relationships Emiko: Emiko is a Japanese yokai who used to live in japan, but now lives in america with her loving Husband, and adorable daughter Erma. She is very protective of both. Sam: Sam is a Human, who lives in Blair Wood with his wife and daughter. He is a famous author, known for his books in horror, thriller and romance. All of which are based off true events of his unique marriage with two yokai, but finds beauty in that. Siris - Siris is Erma's dog, which is shown to be undead, a fact discovered first by her father and uncle when on a hunting trip they shot him three times and he was still "alive". Siris is shown to follow Erma around quite obediently. Erma also adopted Siris from a women dressed in a stereotypical gypsy garb and living in an equally stereotypical gypsy wagon. Powers *'Flight': Flies and hovers throughout the series. *'Telekinesis': Moves objects with her mind. *'Body manipulation': Able to stretch and manipulate various parts of her body, most commonly her hair and mouth. *'Digital teleportation:' Travels through TVs and a DS screen (Similar to Sadako) *'Aquatic Teleportation:' Travels through Bodies of Waters (Similar to Kayako though oddly enough without accessing the Demonic Abyss) *'Intangibility:' Travels through doors, walls and floors. *'Book of Magic:' Erma has many books that all detail different types of rituals, spells, summoning's, Alchemical makings, Ect. *'Voo-Doo Magic': Can create dolls in forms of other people. (Her most prized one is a doll of Connor) *'''Hyper-polyglot: '''Erma is versatile in many languages that all consist of dark glyphs to normal Human/Yokai Language. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Yokai